<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【漢康】乳牛驚喜福袋 by Lovw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692165">【漢康】乳牛驚喜福袋</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovw/pseuds/Lovw'>Lovw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:47:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovw/pseuds/Lovw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>※來自噗浪的點梗<br/>※反轉AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson/Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【漢康】乳牛驚喜福袋</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　當聖誕節連著新年假期即將結束的時候，商店街總會來一波出清，把各種存貨貼上幾成的降價標示賣掉，康納．施特恩副隊長就是在這種時節路過了一家非官方仿生人配件販售店，並在門口的促銷推車上看見許多黑白奶牛花紋包裝的福袋──然後他突然想起來，自己從未正式送過漢克什麼禮物。</p><p>　　對警察來說，一年到頭都是待命時期，沒有什麼能真正休假的時候。尤其是去年的新年那陣子，底特律剛從那場革命中醒來不久，他們都極為忙碌，為了各種層出不窮的事務跑得腳不沾地。</p><p>　　但現在不一樣了，作為仿生人和人類的共榮之城，這座城市復興的速度十分快速，這一年中HK800順利回來工作崗位繼續和他搭檔，他們住在了一起，確立了關係……</p><p>　　也有些閒暇可以想想一起過節的事了吧。</p><p>　　推車插著的手寫風格牌子上大大的字樣是「給安卓的驚奇超值禮包，隨機1～3樣歡樂配件」，康納笑了笑，漢克是先進機種，這種小店裡賣的多半是些有趣的外接小玩意，不是正統的生物組件──漢克也不需要那些──不過這裡的東西似乎挺受剛覺醒後好奇心重的仿生人們喜愛，店裡幾位客人的外貌是十分熟悉的臉模，還有的甚至連燈圈也未摘下。</p><p>　　驚喜，挺好玩的，不是嗎？</p><p>　　他隨手抓起一個，付了9.99美金將它帶回家。</p><p> </p><p>　　「──給我的？」漢克接過那個福袋時，好像有一瞬間的不知所措。</p><p>　　「我也不知道裡面是什麼，應該就是些小玩意，」康納將外套脫下，因為漢克的反應而稍微靦腆起來：「不算是正式的禮物，只是我想到……我還沒送給你些什麼，也不清楚你具體而言需要什麼，所以，如果能給你帶來一點樂趣的話……」</p><p>　　「這就是所謂的『送禮重在心意』吧。」漢克點頭：「謝謝你，副隊長，我確實收到了。」</p><p>　　警用安卓把福袋上的絲帶拆開，往包裝裡面看了一眼。</p><p>　　「裡面是什麼？」康納問。</p><p>　　漢克卻也拋了個問題出來：「有兩樣，你希望我使用它們嗎？」</p><p>　　「畢竟是給你的，希望是能用的東西。」</p><p>　　「可以。」HK800表示肯定，並表示：「為了也給你驚喜的感覺，我要去裡面安裝，稍等一下。」</p><p> </p><p>　　漢克走進了他們的臥室，康納在這幾分鐘內為自己沖了杯即溶咖啡，然而就在瞄見HK800走出來的瞬間，正在試溫度的人類震驚得差點將滾燙的液體直接灌進鼻子。</p><p>　　漢克為了關門是側著身走出來的，他的尾椎處垂著一條綁著可愛紅蝴蝶結的牛尾巴，但這沒什麼大不了，重點是──他上半身幾乎是裸的，只穿了一件非常情趣的乳牛花紋衣服……那還能叫衣服嗎？警用仿生人健壯寬厚的背肌、胸肌、臂肌和腹肌都大片袒露出來，橫過胸膛前的一條細帶子堪堪把兩邊乳首遮住，顯然不是設計給漢克這種身材穿的，尺寸緊繃，幸好他沒連褲子也脫了，否則那牽引到胯部固定用的兩條帶子根本起不了遮擋某樣組件的功能……雖說如此，也是稍微強調了點形狀出來，使康納不好意思將眼光多放一秒。</p><p>　　「我判斷若是連長褲也脫掉，就會觸犯妨害風化條例，沒辦法在外面行走，所以折衷這樣穿了。」他一邊這麼說，一邊反手為自己系上一條透明布料的小圍裙：「安裝完成，請驗收。」</p><p>　　「天哪。」康納只能伸著被燙得發麻的舌尖皺眉：「你怎麼不先告訴我裡面是……」</p><p>　　不過漢克穿都穿了，施特恩副隊長冷靜一想，這……好像也不錯。如果在家裡，他從背後觀察漢克穿成這樣下廚，或者夜晚……人類悄悄紅了耳朵。</p><p>　　「你少了鈴鐺和牛角牛耳朵。」康納想通以後，玩笑地說了句。</p><p>　　「也許在其他福袋裡有，或者搜尋關鍵字……」</p><p>　　人類趕緊說：「不，我不是要你去找，別連到網路上買！」</p><p>　　「根據我的觀察……」HK800慢慢接近餐桌椅子上的康納，把他的臉捧起來要求對方直視他：「副隊長對這些配件的情緒反應相當複雜，難道是不滿意嗎？」</p><p>　　「也不是……」康納生硬地吐出話語：「只是內容物實在出乎意料，我擔心或許這不是什麼好禮物。」</p><p>　　「如果你喜歡的話，」漢克意味深長地看著強忍赧然的長官：「那就是好禮物。」</p><p>　　康納實在抵擋不了漢克用這種腔調和他說話，每次仿生人這麼做，他就感覺心彷彿整顆軟化了，無論接下來是將私密的情緒攤開，或者被任意揉搓都願意。</p><p>　　他有點慌：「我不知道，因為這衣服看起來實在不太舒適──」</p><p>　　「的確尺寸比較小，但仿生人不會為此感受到『不舒適』。」</p><p>　　「那……」施特恩副隊長小聲說：「我覺得你看起來太性感了，很衝擊。」</p><p>　　「所以這就是你燙到舌頭的原因？」漢克試圖掐開他的兩頰：「請讓我看一下。」</p><p>　　康納大膽地說：「你何不檢測一下呢？」</p><p>　　「遵命，長官。」</p><p>　　吻很美好，康納閉起了眼睛，所以他沒有看見漢克額角的燈圈有剎那轉過了滴溜溜的黃色。就在他想用手指去勾漢克胸前那條帶子的時候，他親愛的安卓緩緩退開了。</p><p>　「有緊急案情，需要立刻行動。」漢克平穩快速地說：「搶劫，犯人正好在這附近，預計再過十三秒會經過我們家前面，剛好能將他逮住。」</p><p>　　在康納還沒反應過來前，漢克抽身離開，敏捷地往門口奔。</p><p>　　「漢、漢克！」康納驚呼：「穿件──」</p><p>　　但漢克已經跑出門外，並在屋前用橄欖球的擒抱姿勢猛力撞上一個男人，尾巴在他背後狂甩，讓他看起來就像頭黑白花紋大鬥牛。搶匪完全沒料到自己逃到一半會被斜裡衝出來的人攔截，他們在人行道上滾成一團，經過的路人和一路氣喘吁吁高呼「搶劫」的報案主都被這個變故嚇傻了，一個，呃，乳牛半裸壯男？抓住了搶匪？</p><p>　　「呀！是變態嗎？！」</p><p>　　跟著衝出來的康納聽見了這麼一聲議論，他看著已經用標準姿勢把犯人反剪雙手壓制在地，還一臉平常地說「我需要手銬」的漢克，施特恩副隊長這瞬間突然難得地、莫名地生起悶氣來，他掏出警察手冊，嚴正大喊：「底特律警察辦案！無關人士請離開！」</p><p>　　手銬？在那之前，他會先給漢克一件大外套！</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://images.plurk.com/2Xe7rHSQkg0nLfLiGyMwzF.jpg<br/>↑漢克的情趣乳牛衣裝圖在這！XD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>